


Hot Summer Days

by lovevalley45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snuggling, after the pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out there. And Lucifer is like a portable AC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Days

It was hot outside. Boiling. Adam was dying of heat.

"Why doesn't this place have AC?" he moaned.

"It's a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, why would it have AC?" Michael told him. The archangel himself was also dying of heat.

"Where's Lucifer? He's like a portable AC," Adam asked.

"How would you know?" Michael asked, squinting at the human.

"Because," he said, taking a swig of his water. They heard the door open, and a gust of cold air rushed in. "Ah. Sweet chill."

Lucifer came in, holding two plastic bags. "I got ice cream!" he said.

"Oo!" Adam said, getting up. He grabbed a carton of vanilla, and put it in the freezer. "I'm saving that for later."

"Geez. You're sweating," Lucifer said, recoiling.

"Because it's a million degrees in here!" Michael shouted from the kitchen.

"At least you don't sweat!" Adam called back to him. 

"I'm going to cool you down," Lucifer said, taking him to the couch. They sat down, and Adam snuggled into Lucifer.

"Thanks," Adam said, muffled by Lucifer's shirt. 

Lucifer bent down and kissed his human on the head. "You're welcome."


End file.
